one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario vs Sans
Description These two fat, lazy, older brothers battle. Fight Wario was walking through King Asgore's castle looking for some gold, when he saw a goat lady in the way. Thinking she was a threat, Wario punched her out the way and continued. He turns to a left and sees Papyrus, who he kills quickly and continues. Suddenly, a blue bone comes from behind and hits Wario in the head. Wario: Wah? Sans comes from behind, enraged. Sans: i don't know why you're here, but you've just pissed off the wrong guy. Wario: I thought you a Dry Boneses were a immortal or a somethin? Sans: dry bones? what's that? Wario: Oh shut up! Get outta my a way before I pulverize a you! Sans: afraid i can't do that, buddy. FIGHT! (If Rooting for Wario: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tWOfkainzI) (If Rooting for Sans: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y) Wario rushes up to Sans and throws a jab, but Sans dodges and swings a bone at Wario. Wario ducks and goes for a kick, but misses barely and hits a wall. Enraged, Wario performed his Bull Charge and rushed at Sans, only to be met with a Bone to the nose. Wario: Stop a running, coward! Wario grabs a crate and throws it at Sans, who throws it to the side with TK, then throws Wario backwards into a wall. Wario quickly gets up and ground pounds, causing the castle to shake and pieces of brick to fly at Sans. Sans throws the bricks at Wario, who dodges all of them and performs a Shoulder Charge, barely missing Sans again. Sans summons Gaster Blasters, who zap Wario a few times, but Wario still manages to get up barely hurt. Wario: Is that a all you a got?! Sans ignores the comment and throws some Bones at Wario, who destroys them with well timed punches and hops onto his bike. He rides straight into Sans, but misses barely and goes through a door. Thinking he was trying to escape, Sans teleports after him. Sans: you can't run from your sins! Meanwhile on the bike, Wario was thinking of a plan to hurt Sans when he saw Sans surfing on a bone after him. Wario throws a Bomb at Sans, but Sans leaps off the bone and hops onto another one and summons Gaster Blasters. Wario: Not a again! Wario quickly jumps off his bike just as the Blasters completely destroy it. Wario makes a dash through the hallway and sets off several bomb traps along the way, with Sans on pursuit. Sans manages to dodge the bomb traps and follows Wario up the stairs to Asgore's room. Wario sees Asgore in the way and throws him at Sans, who dodges as Asgore falls off the stairs. Wario quickly sees another room and runs through it, with Sans in pursuit. It was an all black room, so Wario decided to use it for his advantage. Wario (thoughts): Perfect! Sans enters through the room and begins to look for Wario. He smells Garlic, but he can't quite figure out where it is... Sans: huh? Wario tackles Sans from behind, causing Sans to fall down. Wario punches Sans a few times, before grabbing him by the legs and performing the Wild Swing Ding. Wario: Have a rotten day! Sans is launched out of the window and off a cliff, where he falls to his death. KO! Results This melee's winner goes to: Wario! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:Console vs PC themed One Minute Melees Category:Hipper Category:One Minute Melees with Music